girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-12-17 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Wow! Lots to sort out on this page. ➤ First of all, what is the deep mystery Albia doesn't want to share? I guess the obvious candidate is immortality, but somehow that doesn't fit with the tone of "such fun we had," so I'm not sure. ➤ : Hm. I think it's possible that Van Rijn/The Enigma/The Other may play into it. Very tenative theory, but perhaps Albia shared knowledge with Van Rijn that lead to the creation of the Muse of Time. Could have gone wrong when Enigma was corrupted by the Other and lead to Van Rijn's downfall/Albia's regret. Solomon Keyes (talk) 05:22, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :: "when Enigma was corrupted by the Other": Do we know that that happened? Or is it part of the tentative theory? Bkharvey (talk) 06:26, December 19, 2018 (UTC) ::But we know van Rijn didn't create the Muse of Time, even in a predestination paradox way by building it after he'd already seen it, because he still had no idea what it was even at the end of his life. PhoenixTalion (talk) 10:48, December 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: To Bkharvey, the Enigma's page has a reference to her possibly being an aspect of the Other. As we've seen with Anevka, it's possible that whatever the Muse of Time was originally, she was overwritten by the Other at some point. Reviewing the wiki on Van Rijn, I've got to concede to Phoenix, I'd forgotten that he doesn't appear to have invented her. It does note that she appears to have popped up in relation to his research into "Blasphemous energies" which may be temporal or other-dimensional energies like we're seeing in Agatha's present predicament. Solomon Keyes (talk) 02:34, December 20, 2018 (UTC) "They simply didn't work like that." We know that it was the Take-Five bomb that caused the timeskip, but the question is just how strong the negative is in the quoted sentence. Is she trying to say that nothing could cause them to work that way? Or just that they didn't ordinarily work that way? ➤ "There was a reason the gates went dark." This one we're presumably going to find out soon (not going to jinx it by saying exactly how ''soon), but meanwhile it's tantalizing. Presumably human (or seventh-dimensional meanies) intervention? ➤ But to me the biggest question is how the mirrors came to be in the first place. Albia doesn't know firsthand because Lozz was the original (or at least an earlier) beneficiary. But one of the Queens must have known, right? Bkharvey (talk) 05:45, December 17, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I admit it, those of you who thought this was an AI simulation of Albia seem to have been right. (But, that reminds me, it's weird for the early-Albia simulation to be talking about Agatha's story, much more recent!) Bkharvey (talk) 05:48, December 17, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Today's quibble is about "one that I myself have not visited in some time." The whole point of the memory well is that her memories ''far outweigh the capacity of her mind. So it follows that almost all of her memories are unvisited for some time; this shouldn't be worth remarking about. Yes, I get that she really means "this is an unpleasant memory." Bkharvey (talk) 05:53, December 17, 2018 (UTC) What, did I chase everyone away somehow? Bkharvey (talk) 02:52, December 19, 2018 (UTC) : Six days to Xmas, I'd say the season tis' the reason. Solomon Keyes (talk) 05:24, December 19, 2018 (UTC)